Miko's Story
by Miko873
Summary: Bad things are happening to the 'Bots. and Miko is in trouble. Jack and Arcee try to find out what is wrong. a litle Miko/Jack in later chapters. This is my First Ever FanFic so, Please, be nice.
1. Prologe

**Miko's Story**

By Miko873

-**Prologue-**

Before Miko Nakadi came to Jasper, she thought she hated her life. Her parents abused her every chance they got. Her father was on drugs and her mom was an alcoholic. Miko would cry herself to sleep every night just thinking about the horrors she went through to survive each day. When she heard she could escape all the torture and go to the states, she jumped at the chance. Miko had just come home from school and her mother was there and she didn't look happy. "What's wrong?" Miko quietly asked her mother. "AS IF YOU DO NOT KNOW!" her mother screamed back. Miko took a step back in surprise. "I don't know." she said in a small voice trying to hide her fear. As a response her mother kicked her in the arm. Miko felt a flash of pain and heard an ugly snapping sound. She instantly knew her mother had broken her arm. Miko winced in pain as she tenderly held the broken arm. "TELL THE TRUTH!" her mother hollered. Miko relented when her father walked in the room looking just as angry as his wife. "I joined this program that will let me go to America." Miko said quietly. That night she ran away to go to the hospital. "I…need to… see a … doctor… please." She wheezed then she collapsed.

When Miko woke up her vision was blurry and she could hear voices. When Miko was fully conscious she started to panic. Then she saw a man in a lab coat standing over her smiling. Then she realized he had started talking to her. "What did you say?"She asked. He explained everything again. After that she was allowed to leave the hospital. And she had made her decision. She was going to go to America whether her parents liked it or not. She was going to escape the torture.


	2. Chapter 1: why?

**Miko's Story**

By Miko873

-**Prologue-**

Before Miko Nakadi came to Jasper, she thought she hated her life. Her parents abused her every chance they got. Her father was on drugs and her mom was an alcoholic. Miko would cry herself to sleep every night just thinking about the horrors she went through to survive each day. When she heard she could escape all the torture and go to the states, she jumped at the chance. Miko had just come home from school and her mother was there and she didn't look happy. "What's wrong?" Miko quietly asked her mother. "AS IF YOU DO NOT KNOW!" her mother screamed back. Miko took a step back in surprise. "I don't know." she said in a small voice trying to hide her fear. As a response her mother kicked her in the arm. Miko felt a flash of pain and heard an ugly snapping sound. She instantly knew her mother had broken her arm. Miko winced in pain as she tenderly held the broken arm. "TELL THE TRUTH!" her mother hollered. Miko relented when her father walked in the room looking just as angry as his wife. "I joined this program that will let me go to America." Miko said quietly. That night she ran away to go to the hospital. "I…need to… see a … doctor… please." She wheezed then she collapsed.

When Miko woke up her vision was blurry and she could hear voices. When Miko was fully conscious she started to panic. Then she saw a man in a lab coat standing over her smiling. Then she realized he had started talking to her. "What did you say?"She asked. He explained everything again. After that she was allowed to leave the hospital. And she had made her decision. She was going to go to America whether her parents liked it or not. She was going to escape the torture.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**_MIKO'S POV_**

I was at my host parents' house waiting for Bulkhead to pick me up to hang out at base. I had just come back from visiting my real parents. I had spent Christmas with them. I winced as I tried to cover up another bruise with make-up. Then I heard a honk coming from outside. "Coming!" I shouted out the window of my room. I finished with the make-up and ran outside to meet Bulkhead. "Hi" I greeted my best friend as I hopped in. "Hey Miko."Bulkhead responded."How was base without me?" I asked. "Quiet." Bulk said. Then it got quiet .Then as the silence started to bug me Bulk started to speak. "Huh?" I asked. Bulk sighed and said "I asked, are you alright?" I felt my body stiffen. "Y-y-yeah Bulk why would there be something wrong?" I stammered. He stopped. We were pretty far into the desert, near the base, so he transformed into his robot mode. Bulk looked at me and frowned. "Miko…" I heard him say. "I'm fine Bulkhead" I stated. He seemed reluctant to transform so I lied and told him everything was fine. He seemed a little satisfied with that and transformed. I sighed inwardly and thought '_that was close'_. Then we rolled into base.

* * *

**JACK'S POV **

I saw Miko and Bulkhead come in through the service entrance. Then I saw my secret crush get out of her guardian. She looked worried. So I called down to her from the loft "Hey Miko are you alright?" she looked up startled and I winced when I saw how much thinner and tired she looked. She called back up to me startling me out of my zoning. Her sweet voice called back "I'm fine." and I started thinking '_If she's fine, then why is she so pale and tired?_' I was too busy thinking that I hadn't realized she had walked up to me. Her whiskey colored eyes looked into my blue-gray ones. I blushed at how close she was to me and resisted the urge to pull her closer. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked. "I'm fine" her response came. "At least wash your face." I objected. "Fine" came the tired reply and she walked away. I left it at that and went to Raf who was sitting on the couch with Bumblebee sitting beside him, playing the racing game they loved. "Hey Jack" came Raf's voice. "oh! Hey Raf." I smiled at the thirteen year old hacker. At that moment his car spun off the tracks. "Awwwwwww." Came Rafs maturing voice. Then Miko walked out. I turned to say hi but my eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the sight that was before me.

* * *

**MIKO'S POV**

I had just come out of the bathroom and Jack was looking at me weirdly. "What?" I questioned as everyone in the base looked at me with surprised expressions on their faces, even Optimus who doesn't show emotions very much. Arcee answered my question by asking a question. "What happened?" the femme asked and I instantly knew what she was talking about. My face. It was then that I realized I had forgotten about the makeup I had put on earlier. 'Oops! How could I be so stupid?!'I groaned as I felt the pain in my head. I knew where it came from. My mom had hit me in the head with her bottle of vodka during Christmas morning. I groaned as I felt pain inside my skull. I felt myself fall to the ground and heard the surprised voice of Jack as I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miko's Story**

By Miko873

-**Prologue-**

Before Miko Nakadi came to Jasper, she thought she hated her life. Her parents abused her every chance they got. Her father was on drugs and her mom was an alcoholic. Miko would cry herself to sleep every night just thinking about the horrors she went through to survive each day. When she heard she could escape all the torture and go to the states, she jumped at the chance. Miko had just come home from school and her mother was there and she didn't look happy. "What's wrong?" Miko quietly asked her mother. "AS IF YOU DO NOT KNOW!" her mother screamed back. Miko took a step back in surprise. "I don't know." she said in a small voice trying to hide her fear. As a response her mother kicked her in the arm. Miko felt a flash of pain and heard an ugly snapping sound. She instantly knew her mother had broken her arm. Miko winced in pain as she tenderly held the broken arm. "TELL THE TRUTH!" her mother hollered. Miko relented when her father walked in the room looking just as angry as his wife. "I joined this program that will let me go to America." Miko said quietly. That night she ran away to go to the hospital. "I…need to… see a … doctor… please." She wheezed then she collapsed.

When Miko woke up her vision was blurry and she could hear voices. When Miko was fully conscious she started to panic. Then she saw a man in a lab coat standing over her smiling. Then she realized he had started talking to her. "What did you say?"She asked. He explained everything again. After that she was allowed to leave the hospital. And she had made her decision. She was going to go to America whether her parents liked it or not. She was going to escape the torture.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Miko's Story**

**By: miko873**

**Chapter 2**

**_JACK'S POV_**

My eyes widened further when my crush suddenly groaned and passed out. Bulkhead was the first to react. "MIKO!" he hollered as he pounded over from where he was standing. I was the next to react. I ran over and looked at her closely and saw the injuries. She had bruises all over her arms and face, a black eye and a bloody nose. Suddenly Bulkhead called out to me and I gently picked her up off the ground. "Jack, call your mother. Now!" Ratchet ordered loudly. He then ordered Bulkhead to put Miko in the med bay and ordered Arcee to prepare the med bay for a human. I called my mom as soon as Ratchet gave the order. "Mom? Miko just passed out. We need medical help. She also has multiple bruises on her face and arms. Yeah we're at base. Thanks. Love you too mom." I hung up. Then I wondered why Miko had fainted. I wandered into the med bay where I saw her lying there unconscious. _'Why did you pass out before?' _I silently wondered. Then I walked over to her and held her hand.

**_MIKO'S POV_**

I had just started to become conscious when I felt a cool hand on my face. I sat up and started to panic, wondering where I was and who was there. When my senses started to return I saw Jack's mom in front of me. Then I realized with a start and a flash of embarrassment that I didn't have my shirt on. I quickly pulled up the sheet that covered my lower half to cover at least part of my top half. June frowned and looked me over. I then remembered the bandages on my abdomen that covered up my broken ribs. "Hi." I said to June. She didn't reply. She looked at me sternly. I gulped. "What happened?" I asked quietly. Ms. Darby looked at me and said, "You shouldn't have come here with 2 broken ribs and a concussion." I looked at her with my mouth open. I groaned when I tried to get off the bed. "No. you shouldn't get up you need to rest." "But-"I tried to protest. "Miko!" Bulkhead called out to me. "HEY GUYS SHE'S AWAKE!" Bulkhead yelled to all the bases inhabitants. The first to come in was Jack. My friend. Also my crush. "Miko!" he called out. "Hey." I responded, hating how weak my voice sounded. I realized that he sounded worried and the look in his eyes confirmed it. _'He was worried about me?' _I wondered. I tried speaking again but my voice sounded sounded weaker than before. I tried to get up again but it hurt too much. "Ouch!" I yelped. "Whoa! Take it easy Miko."Jack said walking up to me. Inside I felt myself melt. By the time this was happening, everyone (excluding Agent Fowler) was in the med bay fussing over me. "You guys, I'm fine." I said. Ratchet looked at me skeptically. "Oh really?" he asked sarcastically. "I may not know much about your species, but I know it's not normal for humans to collapse like that." Ratchet said. Then Raf asked the question I didn't want asked. "Why did she pass out in the first place?" came Raf's voice. I tried to get up for the third time. I gasped in pain as the world started spinning and felt pain shoot through my body. "Calm down." Jack ordered." But I want to get up." I argued. Jack let out a huge sigh."If you two are finished." Miss Darby interrupted "I would like to answer Raf's question."

**_JACK'S POV_**

I listened to my mother carefully as she told everyone why Miko passed out. The news about the concussion didn't surprise me but when she told us about the two broken ribs I was upset. "How long have the ribs been broken?" I asked quietly, my voice tight with worry. "From the looks of it…about 3 weeks." My eyes widened in surprise. "WHAT?!" I yelled finally snapping. Everyone else was very surprised by my reaction. I turned to Miko, angry and worried. "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO KEEP THIS QUIET FOR THREE WEEKS?!" I yelled. Miko meanwhile looked terrified, like she was about to cry. I instantly felt guilty. "Hey I'm sorry I overreacted, don't cry." I said softly. I moved to comfort her. Then she started to cry quietly. Then Bulkhead spoke up. "It's gonna be ok Miko." He said as he picked up the small human his giant servos. I tried to step forward but Bulkhead blocked me. "Leave her alone." He said angrily. "But-"I tried to argue. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he half yelled. Then he turned his attention back to the girl in his servos. "You're gonna be fine." He rumbled soothingly. After that Arcee walked up to me. "We need to have a little chat." She said calmly. I sighed and went with her.

**_BULKHEAD'S POV_**

'_I don't know why Jack was so angry when Miko didn't tell him about the broken ribs. I was a little hurt that she didn't tell me but that didn't give Jack the right to make her cry.'_ I thought to myself as I comforted the petite girl. I was angry at Jack. _'Why did Miko get so scared and upset?' _I asked myself.

**_ARCEE'S POV_**

_ 'Why did Jack go crazy back there'_ I thought. By now Jack and I were deep inside the base. "Soooo…" Jack started awkwardly. "Look, I need to know what made you so mad." I stated bluntly. Jack sighed. "Ok, but don't tell anyone.' Jack demanded. I only nodded. He took a deep breath and said it. "I was upset that she doesn't trust us enough to tell us what is going on. And I got mad because I… think I have feelings for her." I simply gaped. He sighed again. "Well…" I started, unsure of what to do. With that Jack left. _'Probably to check on Miko'_ I thought as I followed Jack back into the control room.


	4. Sorry not a chapter IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

"SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4"

Quoted from: Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator


End file.
